Dear Connor Murphy
by StarEagles
Summary: What if Connor didn't die? What if Evan became his best and only friend? What if they got closer than that? When you don't think you deserve to be saved, what happens when a stranger decides that you're worth saving?


His head was cradled in his hands, and he rocked on his bed, back and forth, and back and forth, and back an-

Wait a minute, this is Connor Murphy we're talking about...

He got up, shoving down the emotions, and opened the window, almost immediately reaching for that one little tin he kept in between his mattress and the floor.

His family may be rich, but that doesn't mean that he can have something to keep his bed off of the hardwood. Larry had taken that away years ago when he stopped bothering to clean his room.

"One less place for Connor to hide things." Was the excuse that he had given to Connor's mother, Cynthia, who had accepted it with only a slightly guilty look.

He kept thinking about things like that, things that Larry had decided to do that were pretty pointless.

He supposed it was slightly because of how he treated him and everyone else, but there had to be another reason.

Ah well, the past was past for a reason. No need to ruin his perfectly good afternoon.

He fell upon his bed, settling quickly into the clean sheets that he had put on it earlier. He was very ready to open the tin and light a brand new blunt. He had been waiting for this for a week now, and had finally gotten in contact with his dealer. At last he had a whole weekend to himself, and could smoke and lay around without anyone around.

He lit it, holding it in his mouth while he pressed his lighter against the end. When the smoke burned down his throat he felt calm for the first time in a while. As he kept taking hit after hit he got into that one mood where you feel like staring at the stars or something. Euphoria? He hoped that was the word. He watched as the smoke drifted from his mouth, and put his fingers into it for a moment. It was cool to watch the grey matter curl around his fingers. It was as if it wanted to touch him, stay on him, if even for a moment. He smiled lightly thinking-

Someone opened the door, and Connor failed to react.

"Connor-" Zoe cut off with a wide eyed-gaping mouthed stare at her brother, who did nothing but eye her lazily. "MOM!"

"What is it Zoe?" Cynthia's nonchalant reply was immediately followed by Zoe's high pitched yell.

"Connor's smoking!"

"Excuse me?!" Before Connor could finish putting out his blunt his mother appeared before him and slapped it out of his hand. "I knew your room smelled like smoke!"

"I always open the widow." He gave a light shrug, immediately frowning when his mother stomped on the still smoldering blunt with her heel, and ground it into the hardwood.

"I told you not to do this Connor!"

"It's not like I planned on having you catch me, I thought you were at some guys wedding with Larry."

"That's not the point Connor!" His mother cried at him, and stamped her foot upon the already doused cigarette. "Get out of this room this instant!"

"Is Larry here?"

"He was waiting in the car while I came in to get my credit card, and Zoe came to get her head phones, but now I suppose I'll have to call him inside." Cynthia sighed, looking at Connor's suddenly sullen eyes. "He can stay out as long as you give me all that you have."

"What?!" Connor's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that at all.

"All of the weed Connor, or I'm calling your father inside, and we're taking you with us." She was tired of her family falling into the gutter, and wasn't planning to let Connor cancel their trip.

"You can't be serious! You really expect me to just hand it over like some good little bitc-"

"Now Connor, or you come with us, and I let your father take care of this. I trust you enough that I'll let you stay home, but I won't let you spend any of that time smoking."

"Alright." He heaved a gentle sigh, and handed his mother the tin. He could just buy more, he had plenty of money left, it was fine. He still had the stash in his bedside drawer anyway.

"Any more?

"No ma'm." He looked into her eyes, not giving off any emotions other than _high_ , and _tired_.

"Thank you." She walked out, calling Zoe out after her, and Connor listened to her heels clicking on the floor. She clickity-clacked down the stairs, and finally he heard the sound of the front door closing.


End file.
